How A Fistful of Meg Should Have End
by aldovas
Summary: An alternate ending of the episode 'How A Fistful of Meg Should Have End. Meg/Neil.


**How A Fistful of Meg Should Have End**

**(A/E: You may wonder what I thought about this episode. It was okay...it was better than I thought considering the scary subject matter premise (in this case: bullying). Okay, there's still a lot of things I hate about it: Meg's usual bashing in the episode was too cruel even for the show's standards, Meg's friends abandoning her when she needed them most and of course, the gross out humor, not only Brian without fur, but how they portrayed Meg's gross body to defeat Michael! I don't think Meg is that repulsive, maybe she's not a supermodel like Lois, but she looks pretty decent. But to be fair, Meg's psychical appearance depends on the writer and the animators (I have to give them credit for creativity). You know who's repulsive? Clotho from _God of War 2_! THAT bitch makes the Devil puke! Do I hate the episode? Not really, there's still some good humor, the scenes with her and Quagmire are so fun to watch and Mental Michael's death...BEST BULLY DEATH EVER (yes, I'm a sick son of a bitch)! Anyway, enjoy it!)**

It takes place after Meg's 'so-called friends' abandoned her for bullsh*t reasons.

"I'm totally dead!" Meg said in vain.

_I don't think so..._

Meg turned around and saw Neil behind.

"NEIL?!" Meg asked "This is girls' bathroom!"

"I know, but guess what: nobody bullies the girl who rejected me a hundred times!" Neil said "I also want revenge on him for popping me like a balloon"

"And what you're gonna do?" Meg asked "Are you gonna take my place in the fight?"

"I got something better" Neil said "Come with me"

"If this is a trap to make me having sex with you..." Meg warned.

Neil pulled down the level which a trap door was opened on the floor and they both fell down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Meg screamed.

They ended up in some kind of secret laboratory.

"Here we are" Neil said.

"Where the hell are we?" Meg asked.

"This is where my friends and I work on weapons to stand against bullies" Neil said "We began after Mental Michael arrived"

"And what are you guys making?" Meg asked.

"THIS!" Neil said.

The curtains were opened to reveal a silver powered exoskeleton armor.

"A robot?" Meg asked.

"A battle suit armor" Neil answered "You know: like Iron Man. Wearing this armor, you equal your enemy's strength"

"Are you expecting me to wear this in my fight?" Meg asked.

"I'm expecting you to wear this in OUR fight" Neil answered.

"OUR?" Meg asked.

"You wear this armor, I control it" Neil answered "Our minds must work like one in order to control it. Stronger the bond, easier the fight"

"This sounds like a stupid sci-fi movie" Meg said.

"It's up to you: die without dignity or with armor" Neil said "I suggest you the second option"

Neil had a point, Meg had no other choice.

"Suit me up..." Meg said with determination.

The nerds gave Meg a black tight jumpsuit to wear it under the armor. The machines helped Meg on suiting the armor up. Neil will use his computer to control the suit.

"Everything you see, I'll see it" Neil said "I'll tell you what to do and what weapons you should use. Got it?"

"Let's bring this jerk down!" Meg said fisting her knuckles.

After the school bell rang; everybody quickly got out of school to see how Meg died in Mental Michael's hands. Everybody was in the basketball field, Mental Michael was waiting for her...finally she showed up wearing her powerful armor. Everybody was stunned, not for her ugliness, but for the coolness of this armor.

"Is that Meg?" random guy #1 asked.

"That's impossible" random guy #2 answered.

"Is this some kind of joke, Griffin?" Michael asked "What are you? Optimus Prime's cousin?"

"No, I'm the one who's gonna kick your ass!" Meg said with a robotic voice.

"Let's see if it's true..." Michael said delivering the first punch.

_Move to your left!_

Meg moved to her left to dodge the punch.

_Right uppercut!_

Meg did a right uppercut and hit Michael's chin. He ended up on the ground. The crowd was surprised.

"Wow, this suit makes me stronger..." Meg said amazed for her strength.

Don't lose your focus, this is not over yet!

Michael stood up and ran towards her to punch her.

_Spin kick!_

Meg does a spin kick in Michael's ball and then a left punch in the face. Michael ended in the ground again.

***Crowd cheering***

"Oh my god...they love me!" Meg said.

_Meg, turn around!_

But Meg was too distracted by the crowd praising her that Michael attacked from the back. He started punching Meg's helmet, making losing communication with Neil.

Meg, can you hear me?!

"Neil..." Meg whispered.

"This is the end for you!" Michael said.

Then Neil activated...the sword. A sword came our from the armor's right arm.

"For my family (_Pacific Rim_ reference)...! Who doesn't give two craps about me" Meg said.

She used the sword to cut off Michael's hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Michael screamed in pain.

"Neil, can you hear me?" Meg asked.

I recovered the signal. Here's a freeze gun.

Meg used the freeze gun to turn Michael into a human popsicle.

"Time to finish him off!" Meg said.

_Go! Go! Power Rangers!_

Neil activated the sword full power.

_The sword is full power_

_Go! Go! Power Rangers!_

Meg ran in a high speed and sliced Michael in a half and then...

***BOOM***

He exploded for unknown reasons.

_Go! Go! Power Rangers!_

_You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

Everybody cheered after watching such a badass fight.

"Hell yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Meg said.

After the fight; Meg returned the armor to the laboratory.

"I can't believe I won the fight" Meg said "Now I'm very popular at school"

"And this is just the beginning" Neil said "We're gonna make more battle suits like this one, so we can take all the bullies down"

"Hey, we should have lunch together one of these days" Meg said.

"Not a bad idea" Neil said "Anything, but hotdogs"

"Are you practicing kosher?" Meg asked.

"No, I won't let you die of septic shock" Neil answered.

"Good point" Meg answered.

**The En...wait, here's a funny scene**

Godzilla was glaring at Meg's 'so-called friends'.

"We didn't mean to..." Ruth said.

***BEAM***

Godzilla disintegrated them with his atomic breath.

**(A/E: Thank you, Godzilla! These bitches deserved to die! By the way: I'm excited to see you in your 2014 American Reboot about you! No Roland Emmerich, no Jurassic Park's similarities, no Matthew Broderick and no 'That's a lot of fish')**

**The End**


End file.
